will take a little time
by Teka Prongs
Summary: Harry e Ginny enfrentam o drama de uma perda. Mas ainda assim juntos. RA Tragédia


Fanfic escrita para o projeto _Elemento X_ do fórum 6v com a música Longest Night - Howie Day.  
>Tragédia, RA.<p>

**Nota:** Se Harry Potter pertencesse a mim, Harry/Ginny seria canon desde o quarto livro.

* * *

><p><strong>will take a little time<strong>  
><em>por Teka Prongs<em>

- Senhor Potter? – chamou a medibruxa, parada a alguns metros dali, em frente à porta pela qual Ginny passara há tantas horas atrás.

A preocupação estava estampada em cada ligeira ruga do rosto de Harry, e suas mãos apertadas junto ao queixo. Ron e Hermione e toda a família Weasley estava ali. Molly tinha olheiras profundas, Arthur parecia muitos anos mais velho do que realmente era, e todos os irmãos, sem exceção, pareciam tão preocupados quanto ele. Ron apertou o ombro de Harry de leve, e, quando desviou o olhar para o amigo, parecendo acordar de um sonho – ou pesadelo -, Harry encontrou seus olhos azuis lhe dando força. Hermione balançou a cabeça de leve, e Harry se levantou temeroso. Esperava que estivesse tudo bem, mas não sentira firmeza no olhar da medibruxa. Molly e Arthur se levantaram rapidamente, mas ela fez um gesto que parassem e pediu que apenas Harry passasse pelas portas consigo.

- Como ela está? – perguntou, mas a medibruxa apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Harry queria acreditar que a medibruxa apenas não daria informações até que chegassem ao quarto, mas sabia que não era uma negativa de resposta que recebera. Não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas, e não ligou para a presença da mulher ao seu lado. Sabia que o olhar dela seria piedoso, e piedade era a última coisa que Harry desejava agora. Queria gritar, amaldiçoar alguém. Queria destruir todos os objetos que visse pela frente, porque tudo que era de Harry acabava destruído. E Harry sentia – Harry _sabia_ – que era sua culpa. O caminho parecia cada vez mais longo, e Harry queria vê-la logo. Queria pedir desculpas, porque era culpa dele que tudo tivesse ido por água abaixo. Porque tudo que Harry tocava virava cinzas. De repente estava na porta do quarto quarenta e dois, e não esperou que a medibruxa permitisse sua entrada.

Ginny era uma forma inerte deitada numa cama branca e solitária no meio de um quarto imenso. Os olhos fechados, os cabelos ruivos contrastando com o branco de sua pele. Harry aproximou-se vagarosamente e tocou o rosto frágil da esposa, e deixou-se levar pelo choro. Soluçava alto, e nem percebeu quando a medibruxa deixou o quarto. Então Ginny abriu os olhos devagar, tocando a mão do marido de leve. Harry levantou os olhos e a encarou.

- Me desculpe, Gin... é tudo... é tudo minha culpa... – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto profusamente. Sua cabeça doía e tudo girava. Sentiu seu coração fisgando em seu peito. Não queria aquela dor. Não queria que Ginny sentisse aquela dor. Era para tudo estar finalmente _bem. _– Eu não devia... não devia.. não devia ter pensado nem por um momento que nossa vida seria normal, porque tudo que eu toco acaba destruído. Ginny, me desculpe, me desculpe... Eu queria tanto – _tanto – _esse bebê... E agora...

Ginny se sentou na cama e segurou o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e uma expressão tão infeliz quanto ele, mas havia calma em seu olhar, apesar de tudo. Olhou-o nos olhos, e Harry soluçou. Ela tentou um sorriso fraco, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um sorriso triste.

- Harry. – ela começou, passando as mãos por seus cabelos negros. – Está tudo bem. - Harry sentiu uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto, enquanto observava outras muitas descerem dos olhos tristes da esposa para o queixo. – Nós não vamos desistir, tá? – Harry se levantou e a abraçou. – Nós vamos passar por isso como passamos por quase tudo na vida. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Harry a abraçou mais forte, sentindo toda a dor da perda – que ele já conhecia tão bem – pesar em seus ombros novamente. Harry no fundo sabia que sim, eles passariam por isso. Eram fortes separados, e ainda mais fortes juntos. Eram Harry e Ginny. Tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
